bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons (ATB's BTD6)
This is a list of bloons in my version of BTD6. Normal class bloons Red bloon red bloons pop into nothing and have 1 health. Blue bloon blue bloons pop into 1 red bloon and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.1. Green bloon green bloons pop into 1 blue bloon and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.2 Yellow bloon yellow bloons pop into 1 green bloon and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.3 Pink bloon pink bloons pop into 1 yellow bloon and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.5. Black bloon black bloons pop into 2 pink bloons and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.2. They are immune to bombs. White bloon white bloons pop into 2 pink bloons and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.3. They are immune to ice. Zebra bloon zebra bloons pop into 1 white bloon and 1 black bloon and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.3. They are immune to ice and bombs. Rainbow bloon rainbow bloons pop into 2 zebra bloons and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.4. Ceramic bloon ceramic bloons pop into 1 rainbow bloon and have 10 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.4. Glass bloon glass bloons pop into 2 pink bloons and have 5 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.0. Lead bloon lead bloons pop into 2 black bloons and have 1 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.0. They are immune to darts and road spikes. MOAB class bloons M.O.A.B (massive ornary air blimp) MOABs pop into 4 ceramic bloons and have 50 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 0.9. B.F.B (brutal floating behemoth) BFBs pop into 4 MOABs and have 700 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 0.2. Z.O.M.G (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness) ZOMGs pop into 4 BFBs and have 3200 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 0.05. G.A.O.D (giant aircraft of doom) GAODs pop into 2 ZOMGs and have 5000 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 0.03. D.D.T (Dark Dirigible Titan) DDTs pop into 6 camo regen ceramics and have 350 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.6. They have camo, lead, black, white, and regen properties. Bloon properties These properties do not affect MOAB class bloons. (except the DDT) Camo ''' Camo bloons can only be targeted by specific towers. '''Regen Regen bloons regenerate 1 layer every second. bloons popped from the DDT will not regenerate back into the DDT. LENNY class-bloons 'L.E.N.N.Y (1337 blimp of memes)' L.E.N.N.Ys pop into 10 lenny bloons and have 1337 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.337. 'Lenny bloon ' Lenny bloons pop into nothing and have 30 health. Their speed compared to red bloons is 1.0. Category:Bloons